


Sleep Drunken

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy has been pulling a lot of all-nighters studying. His boyfriend is surprised by the effect it has.





	Sleep Drunken

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleep Drunken || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sleep Drunken

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, cuddles

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "Are you high?" - "I'm just so fucking tired." for Nicercy.

Percy has been pulling a lot of all-nighters studying. His boyfriend is surprised by the effect it has.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Sleep Drunken_

Nico frowned disturbed as he looked up. His boyfriend was giggling like crazy, curled together on his own bed and reading. Exam time was _a pain in the ass_ and both of them had been studying their asses off, but Percy... he was really working himself into the ground.

Percy and Nico had met by becoming dorm-roommates. Nico was studying to become a doctor, while Percy was studying marine biology to become a... dolphin-doctor. Among other things. It was insanely endearing and Nico had fallen in love with Percy at the zoo, actually. Seeing Percy fawn over penguins was the single most adorable thing Nico had ever seen.

"Babe? Are you... alright?", asked Nico carefully.

"This is just... so—o funny", giggled Percy. "Penguins and their pebbles. I mean. Imagine I had given _you_ a pebble when asking you first out! Ahahahaha!"

"...Are... Are you _high_?", asked Nico disturbed, getting up from his own bed to walk to Percy's.

Groaning in a drawn-out way, Percy dropped his book and collapsed forward onto the bed. "I'm just so fucking tired. I can't sleep. Every time... all the... the exams, Nick, the _exams_!"

Sighing, Nico sat down next to Percy and gently started caressing his boyfriend's hair. His hands slipped down from Percy's head to his shoulders and he started massaging his boyfriend. Percy groaned in a blissful way, slowly relaxing beneath Nico.

"You're too tense, amore", whispered Nico gently. "You need to stop pressuring yourself like that. I know exams are stressful. I know you are always... troubled about studying. But if you work too hard, it'll all be for nothing too, because you can't concentrate any longer. I love you. You need to take care of yourself, my love. Or... at least let _me_ take care of you."

"I lo—ove you so—o much, Ni—ick", groaned Percy happily. "You're amazing. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Have I ever told you how amazing you are? Because you are."

"You really are sleep-drunk, babe", muttered Nico with a frown.

He carefully picked up the books and put them aside, before stripping Percy down to his boxers. The other allowed that to happen, just laying there and watching him curiously from half-lid eyes. Smiling fondly at his boyfriend, Nico stripped down himself before he joined Percy in bed.

"Time for sleep, Perce. You can study more tomorrow", whispered Nico, voice soft.

He kissed the top of Percy's head as he pulled his boyfriend closer. Percy sighed contently and snuggled up to Nico, burying his face in Percy's neck. Within seconds, he was out cold.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I get like that when I am sleep-deprived and I figure it'd be adorable and fitting for Percy ;DDD
> 
> Yet another prompt from tumblr! Come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)! ;)


End file.
